


Wings of Steel

by lex_the_flex17



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lex_the_flex17/pseuds/lex_the_flex17
Summary: You never expected Sam Wilson to accept the role of being the new Captain America. But when he does, he celebrates with you in the best way possible.
Relationships: sam wilson x reader
Kudos: 1





	Wings of Steel

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 1.6k 
> 
> Warnings: None! Pure fluff and a little cursing. 
> 
> A/N: Sam Wilson deserves the best! He’s delightfully underrated and deserves all the love in the world once The Falcon and the Winter Soldier premieres.

Glancing at your watch, the time takes its damn time crawling on. It's only 1:37 pm and you already want to jump out the window and embrace the weekend. It had been a week since Tony Stark brought half of the world back into existence and you were eternally grateful. You had spent the last five years nearly alone, aside from some new friends you met through a chess club, but nothing seemed the same. 

Once everyone returned, the first person you searched for was Samuel Wilson. He had been one of your best friends since you joined the United States Department of Defense. Hell, you sneaked the EXO-7 Falcon suit through your facility’s building back in 2014 to aid in his current mission. The action almost got you fired, but your name and line of work was gratefully appreciated by Steve Rogers, who insisted you help him and Sam with their search for Bucky Barnes. 

As the years continued, you and Sam became quite close. So much so, that he asked you to be his significant other a few months before the Kingdom of Wakanda turned into a battleground for the Black Order. 

Then the unthinkable happened. 

It was a normal day like any other. You were on your way to the local Art Studio in downtown Connecticut when you received a call from Steve. He broke the news to you and it wasn’t easy. You broke down crying in the lobby while the world around you grew dark and changed in the blink of an eye. You were forced to adjust, to adapt to the new place you considered home, even if it was difficult to accept. But you got through it. Everyone did.

Standing in your facility’s massive break room, you leaned against the sink, waiting for the water in the kettle to boil. You took a deep breath and glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. 3:48 pm. You had twelve minutes left, then you were free. Slowly drinking your tea, you walked over to your desk and moved the mouse to bring up the screen of your computer. Clicking on the calendar, you barely make eye contact with the date; Friday, January 12th, 2024.

Softly smirking to yourself, you shut off your desktop computer and grab your purse. Heading to the elevator, you say goodbye to your co-workers, and head down to the lobby. Rubbing your eyes, you squint from the sunlight as you walk out into the courtyard. Glancing through the crowded streets of Washington D.C., you hit the button to cross the street heading towards the Smithsonian Museum. Once you safely cross the intersection, your pace picks up at the sight of Sam at the building’s steps. 

“Sam!” You happily shout, jogging to him. 

He turns around and puts his phone away. Catching you in his embrace, he lifts you in the air, and holds you tight. Setting you down, he holds your shoulders. 

“Hey, love. How was your day today?” Sam asks with a smile. 

“It was fine. I’m just ready to spend the weekend with you.” You respond. 

“Oh, I almost forgot. I want to show you something, but you’re gonna need these.” Sam explains, handing you a paper bag.

Opening the bag, you open it to find a change of clothes, your favorite pair of boots, a pair of fingerless gloves, and a pair of goggles. Taking out the goggles, you smirk towards them. 

“Uh, what are these for?” You ask, twirling the goggles by their string. 

“You’ll see.” Same responds. 

Once you change your clothes, and after a thirty minute drive, you and Sam arrive at Stark Testing Facility. Confusion spreads across your face as you exit the car. Following Sam, he guides you through the facility, which could house thousands of people. Stepping in a lobby twice the size of your kitchen and living room combined, you’re amazed by every single detail. 

So much so, that you don’t notice Sam sneak away to change into his new suit. Stepping back out in the lobby, you notice that his leather jacket is zipped up all the way to the nape of his neck, but you don’t say anything. Sam tosses down a duffel bag and you set your purse down on the fancy couch.

“Okay, let’s go. Don’t forget your goggles.” He states, kissing the top of your forehead. 

“Where are we going, Sam?” You ask, following him.

You’re only greeted by silence as you cautiously follow Sam’s lead to the roof. He opens the door to the Helipads where you’re greeted by the warm colors of the sunset washing over the Capital. From the roof, you can see everything from the Washington Monument to the Capitol building. 

“Alright, I know what you’re thinking, Y/n.” Sam starts, stepping onto the helipad. 

“Well, there’s a few things. Not that I’m the least bit suspicious.” You joke, crossing your arms together. 

Smiling, Sam unzips his leather jacket and takes it off. Scrunching your brows, your eyes are greeted by a brand new red and white suit with three red stripes coming together on the chest. Walking to him, you get a closer look at the suit. 

“How do you like it?” Sam asks. 

Standing tall for you, you walk around him, gazing at every detail of the new suit. Your fingers glide over the fabric and the carbon fiber piece that holds the wings. Facing Sam, you hold his shoulders, and smile. 

“It’s beautiful, Sam. This might be my favorite one yet, Captain.” You tease, giving him a wink. 

His hands sink to your waist and Sam looks into y/e/c and sighs. 

“I’m never going to get used to that. I don’t think I’ll ever be as good as Steve was. I, don’t know if I’m that kind of man.” Sam explains, lowering his head to you. 

So, you take his face in your hands. HIs dark brown eyes meet yours. 

“You’re ready. I know you are. And if not, Bucky and I are here to support you. Everyone is here for you, even Steve. He’s so proud of you, and so am I.” You reply, stroking his chin with your thumbs. 

A soft smile crosses his lips. 

“Yeah, well, I’m not sure if Bucky’s dumb ass will help all that much.” Sam jokes. 

“Hey, he’s trying his best. You two need time. Alright, can you please explain why we’re out on the roof?” You say, while playfully nudging Sam away. 

Walking backwards, Sam stands on the large H of the helipad and his new carbon fiber wings extend across the open airspace. 

“Step back.” Sam orders and you happily oblige. 

Sam pulls his goggles down and jumps in the air, his wings taking over. He flies through the air and flips through the sky. Down on the Helipad, you cheer away, clapping your hands. You’ve only seen the wings in action once, when you were in France during your search for Bucky. Sam had to use the wings to evade a Hydra airship, which you and Steve easily took down. 

Now, it was delightful to see a new set of wings in action after so long. You were always scared of heights since you were a kid, so you couldn’t imagine yourself in the wings. However, when you started working with the boys, you slowly outgrew your fear. Watching Sam twirl through the air, you knew Steve made the right choice of handing the shield to Sam. 

Preparing his descent, Sam briskly lands back on the Helipad where you happily cheer for him. Once he lands, the carbon fiber wings return to the slot on his back. Extending his hand to you, the biggest smile fills Sam’s mouth. 

“Your turn.” He says, waiting for you to grab his hand. 

***** 

The cold air rushes past your face faster than you can imagine. Yet the sun’s rays cascade their warmth on your face. Butterflies rise in your stomach and soaring through the air feels like you’re in the front row of the scariest roller-coaster ever built. You clutch onto Sam’s shoulders just a little tighter as you both skim over the Reflecting Pool and fly closer to the Washington Monument. 

Gliding over the water, Sam’s wings briefly break the gentle water’s surface, quickly spraying onto your boots, and you giggle at the small action. Passing the Monument, Sam flies above the various skyscrapers and buildings. Gazing through your goggles, it’s almost as if you’re seeing the rebuilt city for the first time. 

Glancing at Sam, he looks at your face out of the corner of his eye, and smiles. Returning to the facility, you feel Sam’s grip on your body tighten. 

“Hang on!” He shouts. 

Gripping his shoulders even tighter, he ascends even higher, past the low airspace for helicopters, and climbs into the clouds. Then, Sam begins swiftly descending. You start to hold your breath as the roofs of the skyscrapers begin to peek through the clouds. 

The butterflies in your stomach rise as Sam does a perfectly executed backflip. Immediately closing your eyes, you duck your head into Sam’s neck, in fear of the feeling of going fully upside-down. Once he returns to the calm glide, you open your eyes to see the large yellow painted H on the facility’s roof. 

Landing on the roof, Sam carefully steps onto the helipad, and the wings fill the slot. Holding you bridal style, Sam turns in a circle as you fight off the little feeling of dizziness. 

“You alright?” He asks, setting you down. 

“That. Was. Amazing! I absolutely loved it!” You exclaim, taking off your goggles. 

Laughing, you jump into Sam’s arms kiss and him passionately. The day’s cool air flows past you both as Sam twirls your in a circle. 

Flying through downtown Washington D.C. is something you can definitely cross off your bucket list.


End file.
